Nos Années Lycée
by Hannibal Lectrice
Summary: Bella est amoureuse d'Edward,lui aime Rosalie. Il l'épouse. Hélas, Rosalie meurt après avoir mis leur enfant au monde, une petite fille qui prend le nom de… Isabella. 8 ans plus tard, Isabella découvre une lettre de sa maman qui lui confit une mission.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**We Are Family**

_PDV Isabella Cullen_

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour! Mon dernier jour de classe mais aussi celui où la compétition du meilleur élève aura lieu. Je fait partie des finalistes avec toute les autres têtes d'ampoule de l'école primaire. Malgré cela le fait d'être toujours une des meilleure élève et d'avoir la première place du concours m'importe peu mais je doit quand même donner le meilleur de moi même et gagner ce trophée pour deux raisons : la première c'est que mon père et ma tante seront alors très fière de moi mais la raison qui me pousse le plus à me battre est de gagner face à Loanna ma rivale celle qui est toujours _ex æquo_ avec moi en tout et qui avait gagner le trophée l'année précédente (je n'avais pas pus participer car j'étais cloué à la maison pendant deux semaines à cause de la varicelle).

Bref aujourd'hui j'allais gagner !

7h30 Je me lève et saute de mon lit à toute vitesse pour aller me préparer et réviser encore pendant les quelques heures qui me restent avant le grand moment. Mon père est plutôt confiant et me rassure alors que ma tante Alice saute partout dans la maison en tapant des mains ce qui a le don de me stresser encore plus et de me donner le tournis par la même occasion.

10h moins quart, on arrive enfin devant le gymnase de l'école où à lieu le concours MAIS ATTENDEZ !!! Suis-je bête !

Je commence à vous raconter mon histoire et j'en oublie même de me présenter...Ce n'est pas très professionnelle je m'en excuse cher publique. Bon on recommence depuis le début si vous le voulez bien...

Hum...hum 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Sa tourne !

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Isabella Cullen j'ai huit ans enfin non pas encore presque puisque mon anniversaire tombe un jour après le concours de l'école et je suis super exité rien qu'à 'idée de recevoir mon cadeau d'anniversaire, le seul qui compte pour moi, ce n'est pas un cadeau ordinaire mais un lettre, un lettre qui a été écrite juste après ma naissance il y a huit ans de cela...par ma mère.

Maman s'appelait Rosalie, je dit "s'appelait" car elle nous a quitter mon père et moi juste après ma naissance. Il y avait eut des complications mais elle a préféré se sacrifier pour que je vienne au monde et mourir plutôt que l'inverse. Je me sens encore aujourd'hui horriblement coupable surtout que mon père ne s'en ai toujours pas remit.

Je regarde souvent les photos de maman et m'allonge dans mon lit en pensant à elle, comment ma vie aurait été si elle avait été là, elle était d'une rare beauté je n'avait jamais vue une femme aussi belle, elle était grande et mince, la peau très pâle qui faisaient ressortir ses grand yeux bleu et sa longue chevelure blonde couleur d'or, elle était tout simplement magnifique mais je suis un peu triste car je ne lui ressemble pas du tout malgré que mon père dit que je suis le portrait craché de ma mère, j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que j'ai tout de mon père, les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, les yeux couleurs miel...Enfin j'ai quand même un point en commun avec maman...j'avais la peau très blanche mais bon mon papa aussi.

Papa et maman s'étaient rencontré au lycée et se sont marié très jeunes, après sa mort tante Alice est venu habiter avec nous pour s'occuper de moi car papa ne voulait pas me voir, il pensait que c'était de ma faute si maman était partie enfin plus aujourd'hui maintenant il est devenue très protecteur envers moi, un peu trop même mais l'avantage c'est qu'il cède à tout mes caprices mais je ne joue pas les enfants gâté pour autant.

Je m'en veux aussi car tante Alice a sacrifier une partie de sa vie, la plus importante l'âge d'or comme on dit pour s'occuper de moi et me donner autant d'amour qu'une mère aurait donner à sa fille. Alice était ma seul famille avec papa. Mes grand-parents paternelle Esmée et Carlisle sont mort dans un accident de voiture quand papa et Alice étaient encore au collège, et mes grand-parents maternelle enfin plutôt papi car je n'ai jamais vu mamie, je le vois chaque année pendant quelques jours d'ailleurs c'est après-demain que nous allons à Forks pour le voir, car c'est aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de maman et papy tient à ce que je soit près de lui car je lui faisait rappeler ma maman d'après qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que moi, papa et Alice et on vit dans notre petit cocon, Alice ne cesse harceler mon père pour qu'il se remarie mais il refuse à chaque fois et s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Tante Alice de son côté pense que plus aucun homme n'ose la regarder, elle a passé l'âge d'après elle, sa date de pérmeption serai presque depassé. Mais je ne la trouve pas vieille du tout, elle fait plus jeune que son âge et s'habille de façon très excentrique, c'est une femme plutôt dynamique une vrai pile electrique d'ailleurs défois je me demande comment faire pour la mettre en mode pause où lui enlever sa batterie pour qu'elle se calme quelques mintues...Peut-être un jour, on ne sait jamais il y aura écrit game over sur son front.

Récapitulons...Je vous ai parler de moi, tante Alice et maman mais je ne vous ai pas encore parler de papa...Gros plan sur Edward Cullen !

Papa alias Edward Cullen, qui est aussi mon meilleur ami vu que je passe tout mon temps avec lui lorsqu'il n'est pas au travail. Il est plutôt stricte avec beaucoup de principes et j'ajouterai même qu'il est un peu coincé et associable (un peu comme moi) mais tata Alice dit que si je l'avais connu pendant les années lycée je ne l'aurai pas reconnu.

Papa est un très bel homme (un trait de famille surement^^), et toutes les femmes se retournent quand il passe ce qui a le don de me mettre en rogne, le pire je crois c'est à l'école toute les mamans se bousculent pour lui parler ou pour le voir quand il me depose à l'école, que se soit les mères célibataire, divorcée et même celles qui sont en couple...Et je vous parle même pas des maitresses qui le convoque au moindre prétexte pour l'attirer dans leurs bureaux, mais ça sa ne me dérangeait pas vraiment surtout que du coup j'étais leurs chouchoute.

Bon je pense avoir fait le tour des présentation, et si on retroune à mon histoire ou plutôt à ma vie d'ailleurs je vais être en retard pour mon coucour...


	2. Chapitre 2

**PDV Isabella Cullen**

Nous arrivons à la fin du concours, la salle est pleine et j'ai passé les quatre premières étapes avec brio sous les acclamations du public enfin des parents d'élèves. Mon père est assis juste à côté des parents de Loana, Jessica et Mike Newton qui étaient euphorique aussi car leurs filles était en finale...avec moi. La petite peste !

La dernière étape arrive enfin, la plus difficile, celle qui est basé sur l'impro totale. On doit choisir dans un bocal un bout de papier au hasard, le déplier et lire le mot inscrit à haute voix puis on a une minute chrono pour parler et dire tout ce qui nous viens à l'esprit sur ce fameux mot. On sera départager ensuite par l'applaudimètre, ce qui m'inquiète un peu vu que j'ai pas vraiment la côté à l'école alors que Loana...hum...tout le monde la suit comme des vrais petits toutous.

Loana passe avant moi et pioche le petit bout de papier et dit à haute voix:

- La prière...Umh...Papa dit que nous devons prier dieu pour le remercier de ses biens fait qu'il nous donne, et lui demander de nous guider vers le droit chemin et de pardonner nos erreurs...Euh...Mamie dit aussi que si nous prions assez fort et que notre cœur et pur et sincère notre vœux sera exaucé...Humm...Maman dit que si nous prions sa rendra mamie contente et elle nous laissera sa graaaaande maison dans son testaments.

Le publique se mit à rire pendant que Jessica Newton s'enfonce dans sa chaise.

- Merci Loanna, c'était très bien. Isabella Cullen c'est à ton tour.

Je me dirige donc vers le bocal et jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle où je vois mon papa me faire un clin d'œil et tata Alice me faire un signe de la main et tiens son pouce en l'air en signe d'encouragement.

Je tire donc le petit bout de papier mais à peine j'avais lu dans ma tête le mot inscrit que les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je reste figé sur place.

- Isabella, sa commence...Maintenant ! top chrono.

-...

Le proviseur me regarde derrière son pupitre et me fait signe de parler. Une larme coule sur ma joue mais je n'arrive toujours pas à sortis un son de ma bouche. "Isabella dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais sors un truc de ta bouche ! Tout le monde te regarde".

- Mamaaan...Mamaaaan

Je n'arrive plus à sortir aucun autre mot de ma bouche et les larmes qui embuent mes yeux m'empêchent de voir devant moi.

- Je...je suis désolé

Je me retourne et décide d'aller me cacher dans les vestiaires.

- Maman

Je me retourne alors et vois mon père se diriger vers moi, il monte sur l'estrade et s'accroupit à ma hauteur.

- Maman. Maman est la personne qui nous aime tant qu'on ne peut souvent ne pas comprendre. Maman c'est celle qui nous fait comprendre qu'on est de bonnes personnes et qu'il n'y a personne de meilleur que nous. Notre rire fait sa joie, et nos pleurs fait sa douleur. C'est la personne sans qui nous ne pouvons pas vivre, elle est tout...Mais nous n'en avons pas...Mais as ton papa même si souvent il fait des gaffes et qu'il ne sera jamais quand maman, il peut être toute aussi bien.

Il me prends alors dans ses bras et je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes sanglots. Alors que je ne sais pour quel raison le publique applaudit...Sa fait vraiment kitch, on se croirait presque dans un film.

On retourne alors à la maison, je n'ai pas gagner la première place mais "Franchement ma chère, c'est le cadet de mes soucis."*

Je décide d'aller au salon histoire d'embêter mon papa, mais j'entends dans les escaliers lui et tata en pleine conversation. De nature curieuse je m'assis dans les escaliers sans faire de bruit.

Alice s'approche de papa alors que celui-ci faisait des jongles avec le ballon de basket.

- Tanya m'a téléphoner.

- Tanya ?

- Tu sais la fille de nos anciens voisins.

- Oui est alors ?

- Elle m'a demander si tu voulais sortir boire un verre avec elle, mais j'ai refuser, j'ai bien fait ?

- Oui

- J'ai bien fait donc ?

- Oui Alice !

- Ok, de toute façon je prends toujours les meilleurs décisions, qu'importe que la fille soit gentille, adorable et belle...(soupir) De nos jours on trouve partout ce genre de femmes, qui de nos jours veut sortir avec une fille pareille, Tanya est vraiment folle à lier.

Papa s'arrête alors de jouer et pris place à côté de tata Alice pendant qu'elle continue son monologue, faisant comme-ci elle parlait à elle même.

...Pourquoi elle me demande sans cesse de sortir avec toi...J'aimerai qu'elle me fiche la paix.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alice.

- Je ne sais pas, je sens...Je sens que cette famille est incomplète.

- Alors trouve toi un copain et marie-toi.

Tata Alice à l'air énervé et lui met une gros tape derrière la tape.

- Aouchhh

- Je ne parlais pas de moi idiot et tu le sais très bien. Tu sais quand je sors avec mes copines, elle se plaignent toutes de leurs belle-sœur, mais moi je n'ai rien à dire.

- Oooooh, ça c'est un gros problème, il faut tout de suite que je me remarie pour faire en sorte que tu te plaigne d'elle à tes amies.

- Non Edward, je veux tout simplement que tu sois heureux.

- Mais je suis heureux Alice très heureux même. Je t'ai toi et j'ai Isabella que vouloir de plus ?

- Tu ne remaria donc jamais ?

- Alice, on ne vit qu'une fois, on ne meurt d'une fois, on ne se marie qu'une fois et on...

- ...Et on n'aime qu'une fois bla bla bla je connais la chanson Ed.

- Mais tu n'a pas l'air de comprendre, sa ne veut pas rentrer dans ta petite tête de lutin.

Tata Alice prend alors une grande respiration et regarda papa droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu ne le fait pas pour toi pense au moins à Isabella, si tu penses que je vais rester ici toute ma vie tu te trompes, il me reste encore 1 ou 2 ans avant de vraiment laisser tomber mais j'espère trouver chaussure à mon pied, je voudrais pas finir toute seul dans un petit appartement avec une trentaine de chats.

Papa souris à tata Alice, elle avait le don de l'énerver mais aussi celui de lui remonter le moral.

- Bon Edward j'espère que tu réfléchira quand même à ce que je t'ai dit. Je te laisse je vais aller faire du shopping et qui sait je vais peut-être trouver l'homme de ma vie...

- Sa m'étonnerai que tu le trouves dans des boutiques de fringues pour femmes, les seuls hommes qui y vont c'est pour accompagner leurs copine.

- Rhoooo Edward gâche pas ma bonne humeur, laisse moi au moins la seule chose qu'il me reste.

Papa hausse un sourcil, signe de total incompréhension.

-....L'espoir voyons Eddinouchet !

J'ai dut mettre une main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'exploser de rire...Eddinouchet ! Faudrait que je le ressorte un jour à papa.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et joue avec ma poupée Barbie qui bientôt je l'espère va être rejoint par Ken, enfin si mon papa m'a bien acheter Ken et l'avion de Barbie comme je l'avais écris sur ma liste de cadeaux que je souhaitais. Avec l'avion Barbie et Ken pourraient voyager dans le monde entier enfin si Ken avait son permis de pilote. Mais de toute façon le cadeau que j'attendais le plus c'était bien évidement la lettre, la toute dernière de maman.

Le jour de ma naissance, sachant qu'elle allait mourir, elle décida de m'écrire des lettres, huit en tout, une pour chaque année. Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi je suis si excité. Malgré toutes mes tentatives tata Alice tenait parole à ma mère, elle ne m'avait jamais donner une lettre en avance même d'une minute. Dans ses lettres maman me parlait d'elle, son enfance, ses passions et des choses de la vie.

Le diner passer je remonte dans ma chambre et après avoir ranger mes jouets je plonge dans mon lit et mis mon réveil sur 23h59.

Et comme prévu le réveil sonne et je me lève d'un bond.

- Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ISABELLA !!!

Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse, j'ai même failli rater une marche. J'arrive enfin dans le salon et comme à chaque année sur la table trône une montagne de cadeaux. Je me précipite sur le tas et les jettent tous par terre car c'était bien beau et tout ça mais c'était la lettre que je voulais. Tata Alice que je pourrai qualifier de sadique à cette instant a mis la lettre tout en bas de la pile.

Je prends alors l'enveloppe dans mes mains, celle qui contient les dernières paroles que ma maman m'a adresser. Les larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage, c'était autant des larmes de bonheur que de découvrir la lettre de maman mais aussi de tristesse, c'était la dernière !

Je monte dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit pour commencer à lire la lettre.

_Ma douce Isabella,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui tu as huit ans, tu es une grande fille_.

_Je suis sûr que tu doit ressembler comme deux goûtes d'eau à ton père._

- Malheureusement !

_Je suis sur que ton père dors toujours avec ses chaussures._

- Les mauvaises habitudes ne partent jamais !

_il ne changera jamais...(Je souris) Je pense qu'aujourd'hui tu es en âge de comprendre ce que j'ai à te dire et c'est pour cela que se sera ma dernière lettre (Sniff) je vais te raconter une histoire, concernant Moi, ton père et Bella._

- Bella ???

_Tu__ dois surement être étonné, car je suppose que ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé. Dès que Bella est sortis de sa vie, de notre vie il n'a plus jamais mentionné son prénom. D'ailleurs la dernière chose que je lui avais demander était de t'appeler Isabella..._

**Flash Back 10 ans plus tôt**

**_POV Bella Swan_**

Comme tout les samedi matin je me rends au gymnase du lycée pour affronter Edward Cullen au basket mais comme à son habitude monsieur n'est jamais là à l'heure. J'entends alors la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir, enfin il est là !

- Eddie tu est en retard...comme d'habitude !

Edward, Edward....Qu'est-ce qu'il avait le don de m'énerver parfois celui là !

Toujours aussi flambeur et macho, c'était vraiment le genre de mec que je détestais vous savez les playboy qui se prennent pour les plus cool du lycée....Vous voyez ? le mec rebelle, leader de l'équipe de football Américain, aduler par tous...et qui change de copine comme de slip (enfin tout dépend de l'hygiène de la personne me direz-vous)

Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, Edward était mon meilleur ami, alors qu'il était mon opposé et surtout qu'il faisait partit du genre de personne que j'évitais comme la peste.

Moi j'étais plutôt du genre discrète enfin pas trop puisque tout le monde me connaissait comme étant une bonne amie qui aide en cas de besoin mais aussi la chouchoute des profs avec des tendances parfois un peu lèche botte je dois l'avouer, surtout en ce qui concerne le principal qui me considère presque comme sa fille vu que la sienne vit à l'étranger pour ses études Bref vous l'aurez compris je ne faisais pas partie même monde qu'Edward mais pourtant nous étions inséparables...Mais avec le temps tout le monde s'était habitué à notre drôle d'amitié aussi invraisemblable puisse-t-elle être.

Je vivais à Phoenix avec ma mère Renée et mon beau-père Phil mais je me sentais un peu de trop alors j'ai décider d'aller suivre mes études à Forks ma ville natale celle où vivait mon père avant sa mort.

Je réside dans un hôtel pour filles, un pensionnat qui est surveiller par tante Madeleine, dont j'étais la préféré bien évidement surtout que j'étais la seule qui n'avait jamais découcher, fait le mur pour aller rejoindre les garçons et qui ne s'habillait pas comme une traîné. J'étais ce que l'on appelle un garçon manquer mais surtout j'étais celle qui participais le plus aux tâches ménagères et j'aidais tante Madeleine qui était devenue ma tata c'est pour ça que je l'appelle tante Madeleine...hum...Bref !

Avec Edward on était un peu comme Chien et chat, Tom et Jerry, Titi et gros minet, Itchy et Scratchy, Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson...Vous avez saisit je pense. On se disputait tout le temps mais on ne pouvait pas rester séparé trop longtemps, nos chamailleries ne duraient que très peu de temps.

Et comme tout les samedi matin, Edward arrivait an retard à notre partit hebdomadaire de basket Ball.

- Eddie tu est en retard...comme d'habitude !

- Je n'arrive jamais à me lever le matin, mais si j'avais su que je t'avais manqué à ce point je serai venu plus tôt.

- Tu ne t'es pas levé ou tu avais peur ?

- Edward Cullen, N'a jamais pas peur de personne ma chérie.

- Mais Isabella Swan lui met chaque semaine une sacrée raclée et je suis pas ta chérie gros nul, d'ailleurs je ne ferai jamais partis de ses greluches après qui tu cours à longueur de journée !

- Tu veux rire _'d'un ton moqueur_' C'est pas moi mais elles qui me courent après _'avec un grand sourire qui dévoilais toutes ses dents.'_

- Pffff...Tu ne changera jamais

- Toi non plus Robert !

Alors là c'était trop ! je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça...Grrrrrrrrr je vais le massacrer.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça

- Quand tu sera devenu une fille peut-être.

- Finissons-en espèce de ringard et vient que je t'écrase encore une fois.

- Sa m'étonnerai, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui va gagner.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque semaine.

Il s'approche de moi et me saisit la balle que je tenais entre les mains.

- Finissons-en !

On jouait ainsi pendant une quarantaine de minute, mais le score était toujours aussi serré, sa m'inquiète de plus en plus c'était toujours moi qui gagnait. Arrive enfin la balle de match, celle qui déterminera le gagnant. Alors que je m'apprête à marquer le dernier point Edward me fait un croche patte et je tombe par terre pendant que lui s'approche de moi en sifflotant me prend la balle pour ensuite se diriger vers le panier et marquer le dernier point.

- Alors Robert tu disais quoi ?

J'étais plus qu'énerver et je me relève d'un bond me dirige vers sa grosse tête.

- Ce n'ai pas du jeu tu es un tricheur ! _en pointant mon doigt menaçant vers Edward._

- Hé ! ne m'appelle pas comme ça. _Lui aussi pointant son doigt sur loi pour contrer mon doigt_ (un peu comme ci on s'apprêtait à faire un duel d'escrime avec nos index).

- C'est ce que tu es !

Sur ce, je lui lance un regard noir pleins de haine que lui aussi me rends et on se tourne le dos pour rejoindre les portes de sortis qui se trouvent chacune à l'autre bout du gymnase.

Voilà en gros à quoi ressemble nos petites disputes...Mais sa ne durai jamais très longtemps à chaque fois l'un faisait le premier pas vers l'autre pour s'excuser ravalant sa fierté car on passait aussi de très bon moments quand on ne se battais pas bien sûr.

**__________________________________________**

Le week-end passer, j'étais pressé d'être au lycée lundi matin pour rencontrer Rosalie, ah oui suis-je bête vous ne savez surement pas qui est Rosalie...Vous vous souvenez quand je vous avais parlé de la fille du proviseur qui vivait à l'étranger ? Et bien c'est elle !

Elle vivait à Londres avec sa mère qui avait divorcé et quitté Forks alors qu'elle n'était encore un nourrisson (un peu comme mon histoire) elle ne voyait son père que pendant les grandes vacances. Son père Mr Hale, le proviseur m'avait expliquer que son ex-femme était quelqu'un de très excentrique qui aimait voyager mais ne pouvant pas car elle devait s'occuper sa fille. Il lui avait donc proposé de s'occuper de Rosalie qui étudierai dans son établissement pendant que celle-ci ferai son voyage à travers le monde comme elle l'avait prévu.

Voilà, Rosalie est arrivé dimanche et son premier jour commence aujourd'hui, et c'est à moi que Mr Hale a confier la tâche de s'occuper de son arrivé, lui montrer le campus.

Devant le bureau du proviseur je les voyaient arrivé tout les deux, bon Dieu ce qu'elle est belle ! Si elle m'avait fait de l'œil j'en serai même devenue lesbienne. Un vrai mannequin se tenait devant moi de plus elle était en tenue très légère mini-jupe et petite débardeur moulant ce qui m'étonnait vu que Mr Hale était plutôt stricte et interdisait aux élèves de s'habiller trop provocantes.

Mr Colins commence alors les présentation.

- Rosalie ma chérie je te présente Isabella enfin Bella et c'est de loin l'élève la plus brillante du lycée.

Je sentais mes joues s'empourprer, Rosalie me fait un sourire quand elle voyait que je rougissais...La honte.

- Enchanté Isabella moi c'est Rosalie, je suppose que mon père t'as sans doute parler de moi.

- Il ne parle que de toi à longueur de journée.

Cette fois-ci c'est son père qui était un peu embarrassé.

- Bon les filles je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance, j'ai pleins de choses à faire ce matin, je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez sans moi.

Il nous tourne le dos pour s'en aller mais Rosalie l'appela.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit à la maison, au lycée je suis une élève comme les autres personne ne doit savoir que tu es mon père.

- Oui mon ange je n'ai pas oublié, ne t'inquiète pas....Mais si quelqu'un se comporte mal envers toi viens aussitôt me le dire que je le mette en colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Très bien Mr le proviseur. '_en souriant'_

Je l'attrape ensuite par le bras et lui fait visiter le lycée et tout les moindres recoins, il restais encore un quart d'heur avant le début des cours et pas mal d'élèves étaient déjà dans la cour, je vais lui montrer un peu les clans du lycée.

- Je pense que sa doit être comme partout dans les autres lycée, on a toujours les mêmes clans. Bon La-bas tu vois sur ta gauche c'est le clan des tecktonik, ils me font peur parfois, souvent j'ai cru à des crises d'épilepsies.

- Oui je connais nous avons le même fléau à Londres aussi.

- Comme quoi c'est un dangereux virus, ils devraient trouver un vaccin contre, ça sa devient dangereux...

On rigola un bon coup, Rosalie est vraiment une fille sympathique je pense qu'on devrait bien s'entendre.

- A ta droit c'est le club des joueurs d'échec, il passent leur temps à jouer sinon ils font aussi du Scrabble et des puzzles.

On traversent alors la cour pour se retrouver au milieu pour que l'on puisse mieux observer tout le monde et je repris la présentation.

- Alors là tu voit en face, la table où ils ont tous un ordinateur portable c'est le clans des futur PDG, Bill gates et compagnie...Ils ne lèvent jamais leurs tête de leurs écrans et il ne faut jamais les déranger, JAMAIS ! enfin sauf si tu ne tiens pas à la vie...Bon après...Tu voit ceux la-bas (je pointais du doit un groupe de personnes qui avaient tous le nez dans des bouquins) C'est le club des HP, les fans d'Harry Potter, ils organisent souvent des soirées et se déguisent en personnages du livre...

- Oh je vois...

Je finis alors de lui montrer tout les autres clans (les rappeurs, les intellos, les rejeter de la société, les drogués, les pom pom girls...) ect Quand j'entends alors un sifflement derrière moi, je me retourne et sur qui je tombe...Edward Cullen !

Je l'avais complètement oublier celui-là, il allait surement tourner autour de la nouvelle mais c'est une mauvais idée vu que c'est la fille de principale. D'ailleurs le proviseur était lui aussi dans la cour à disputer les jeunes filles qui venaient avec très peu de tissu sur leurs corps.

- Bella je ne savais pas que tu avait une nouvelle amie, tu ne nous présente pas ?

- Edward voici Rosalie qui vient d'arriver aujourd'hui, elle arrive de Londres c'est le principale qui...

- Bella s'il te plait ne commence pas à parler de se vieux croutons dès le matin

A cet instant je ne sais plus du tout où me mettre, Edward est vraiment le dernier des imbéciles et il allait me le payer, mais bizarrement Rosalie avait plus l'air amusé qu'autre chose.

- Laisse moi en placer une, je disais que le proviseur...

- On ne peut pas avoir une conversation avec toi sans y faire entrer ce vieux chnoque !

Rosalie n'avait plus l'air autant amusé.

- Edward arrête de m'interrompre.

Edward se tourne alors vers Rosalie

- Rosalie, ne l'écoute pas. Bella est une admiratrice du principale, un vieux gâteux qui passe son temps à nous courir après mais ne parlons pas de ce sénile et dit moi plutôt comment se passe ta première journée.

- On n'a pas encore commencer les cours mais c'est...intéressant.

Rosalie était vraiment une fille bien, à sa place j'aurai déjà mis Edward K.O

C'est alors que Mr Hale vient nous rejoindre et en observant Rosalie de haute en bas.

- Jeune demoiselle, vous devez savoir qu'ici il est interdit de mettre des mini jupes aussi courtes.

C'était surement une petite blague que seulement moi et Rosalie pouvions comprendre mais Edward qui veux impressionner Rosalie.

- Désolé monsieur, je viens tout juste d'arriver de Londres et je n'ai pas...

Edward qui ne savait rien, entre alors en scène et pris la parole.

- Monsieur Rosalie vient tout juste d'arriver de Londres et elle n'a pas encore défait ses baguages.

- Mr Cullen comment savez-vous ça ?

- Je connais Rosalie depuis mon enfance.

Mr Hale prend alors la main de Rosalie

- Vraiment Rosalie

- Vraiment Papa

- Vraiment papa...PAPA ???

Edward avait les yeux grand ouvert, ce débile vient juste de ce rendre compte de sa stupidité...Il était temps !

- Bon les enfants j'ai du pain sur la planche, merci Bella de t'occuper de Rosalie je vous reverrai tout à l'heure.

Il se dirige ensuite vers son bureau alors que Rosalie se mis en face d'Edward en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Mon père est peut-être un vieux croutons, gâteux et sénile mais c'est un homme bien.

Elle lui tourne alors le dos et s'en va direction la salle de classe où elle avait cour (vu que la cloche venait de sonner).

Edward me prend alors par le bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit

Fallait-il que je lui colle mon point dans la figure ?

- J'ai essayer mais tu voulais tellement jouer ton beau que tu ne m'a même pas écouter.

- Cette fille à du chien...Et j'aime ça !

**________________________________________________________**

- Bonne journée de l'amitié !

- Oh Bella tu m'a fait peur.

- Désolé Mr Hale.

Où est mon bracelet d'amitié, Ah oui dans mon sac !

- Monsieur, aujourd'hui c'est la journée de l'amitié et vous êtes mon ami n'est-ce pas ?

Je prends alors son poignet et y accroche le bracelet que je tenais dans mes mains.

- Mais oui Bella tu es tellement mignonne.

Voilà qu'il me pince les joues, je déteste ça !

- Où est Rosalie ?

- Elle arrive, nous ne faisons pas le chemin ensemble même si je pense que la moitié du lycée se doute un peu que je suis son père.

- Oui c'est sûr !

Je me dirige alors vers le hall d'entrée, et je surprends deux filles à parler d'Edward.

- Je suis la première à qui Edward à donner un bracelet.

- Wouaaaw c'est géniale ! tu en as de la chance...

Pfffff elles sont encore plus pathétique que lui...En parlant du loup le voilà dans l'autre couloir avec Jessica dans ses bras, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive aujourd'hui, il a les hormones en ébullitions ?

- C'est vrai Edward, oh je suis heureuse je ne savais pas que je te plaisais.

- Mais si ma poupée d'ailleurs tu es la seule à qui j'ai offert un bracelet.

- Vraiment ? Oh Edward !

- Oh Jessica !

Je rêve !

Mais tiens donc, un jolie tas des bracelets qui sortent de sa poche arrière de jean...Hmmm je tiens ma vengeance. Je m'approche alors de lui sans qu'il me voit, d'ailleurs il était occupé dans les bras de cette Jessica. Je tire alors doucement les bracelets et je les agitent devant eux sous le regard ahurie de Jessica.

- Et tu disais que j'étais la seule ! t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré Cullen.

- Reviens, Melissa, Vanessa...oooh comment elle s'appelle déjà mince !

- Jessica andouille et je suis d'accord avec elle, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, t'en a pas marre de leurs courir après.

- C'est pas moi qui...

- Oui oui je sais, tu n'es qu'une victime dans l'histoire c'est elles qui te harcèlent. Bon c'est l'heure d'aller en cour à toute monsieur le Casanova.

**PDV Edward Cullen**

Isabella Swan c'est fou ce qu'elle peu m'énerver à des moments, comme celui à la par exemple mais je tenais beaucoup à elle. Elle est différente des autres filles, elle ne se souciait pas de son apparence ni de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, elle ne voulait pas ressembler à toutes ses filles superficiels qui ne vont en cour que pour attirer le regard des garçons. Et c'est ça que j'aimais en elle, elle était naturelle et sincère je la trouvais même mignonne bien qu'elle faisait plus penser à un garçon qu'à une jeune fille d'ailleurs on allait chez le même coiffeur^^

Bella est ma meilleure amie ce qui étonnait pas mal de monde et moi en premier mais avec le temps tout le monde c'est habitué.

Hier j'ai rencontré Rosalie Hale, la fille du proviseur, d'ailleurs je me sens encore nul d'avoir insulté son père juste pour jouer mon petit caïd. Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser quand elle était là. Rosalie est une jeune femme magnifique et intelligente chose plutôt rare chez les filles de cet ville, la combinaison des deux était plus que rare. Tout chez cette fille m'attirai mais avec le fiasco d'hier ça avait plutôt mal commencer.

Et si je tentais le coup du bracelet de l'amitié ? Il doit bien m'en rester un dans mon sac...

Ah la voilà qui arrive, avec un peu de retard mais j'aurai surement une minute pour lui parler, mais comme la malchance avec cette fille était de mon côté je la bouscule sans faire exprès et ses affaires étaient par terre éparpiller dans tout les coins. Merde ! sa allait chauffer pour mon beau petit derrière !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Rosalie

- Si tu pouvais regarder devant toi !

- Vraiment désolé et aussi pour hier je me suis comporter comme un crétin.

Après l'avoir aider à ramasser ses affaire je lui tends ses cahiers dans ses bras, elle allait s'en aller mais je devais lui parler avant.

- Rosalie, attends...Euh...Aujourd'hui c'est la journée de l'amitié et je voulais t'offrir ce bracelet.

- Edward je ne suis pas ton amie.

- Tu ne veux pas le devenir ?

- On va être en retard.

**PDV Isabella Swan**

Le cour de littérature arrive à sa fin, pour mon plus grand bien. En ce moment nous étudions Roméo et Juliette ce qui m'exaspérait car on l'avait déjà étudier au premier semestre en long en large et en travers, alors j'avais laisser mon esprit vagabonder durant l'heure, mais la prof à du s'en rendre compte car elle me dévisage à cet instant.

- Bella vous m'écoutez ? Je disais qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi, mince qu'est-ce que je vais répondre je ne connais rien de l'amour hors mis dans les livres et les films...

- Euh........

Wouaaaw Bella je suis fière de toi, la prof s'impatiente et je pense même qu'elle regrette de m'avoir interroger.

- Oublie...Tiens Edward !

- L'amour...L'amour c'est l'amitié...

Quoi ???

...Il ne peut y avoir de l'amour sans l'amitié, je ne pourrai tomber amoureux que de mon amie...

Attendez sa seule amie c'est MOI !!! Pourquoi il dit ça, qu'est-ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, des moineaux lui ont picoré son cerveaux (du moins s'il en a un).

-...Il ne peut y avoir d'amour sans amitié.

- Edward c'est un très belle réponse, L'amour c'est l'amitié.

La cloche sonne tout le monde s'empresse de quitter la salle de classe mais mes pieds restaient collé sur place, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais toute bizarre tout à coup. Pourquoi les paroles d'Edward m'avaient affecté à ce point ?

Réveille-toi ma cocotte c'est l'heure de rentrer à la résidence.

**PDV Rosalie Hale**

Pendant le cour de littérature, le seul que je partageais avec Edward. Il s'était placé juste devant moi alors que la place était apparemment occupé par un certain Tyler qu'il avait dégagé.

Alors que la prof demandait à Edward ce qu'était l'amour celui-ci avait répondu que l'amour était l'amitié tout en agitant le bracelet qu'il voulait m'offrir...Que voulait-il me faire comprendre ? Que je devait accepter son amitié et puis plus si affinité ?

Je dois avouer que c'était plutôt tentant, Edward est surement le plus bel homme qui existe sur cette terre sa devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait être plutôt du genre coureur de jupons et son comportement d'hier était tout juste intolérable. Pour lui j'étais surement une nouvelle proie qui juste après être tomber des ses bras allait être jetté comme une chaussette sale (pour ne pas dire une merde).

A peine sortis de la salle de cour Edward me coupe le chemin et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin qui pourrai faire fondre la banquise.

- Alors on est amis ?

- Edward je ne sais pas, on ne se connait même pas.

- D'accord donc ce soir à 19h je passe te prendre et on ira au cinéma ensemble.

- Quoi ???

- Rien de tel qu'une soirée ensemble pour apprendre à ses connaitre.

- Edward je ne peux pas ce soir.

- Comme tu veux, on aura bien le temps de sortir un soir cette semaine

J'ai même pas eut le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà partis.

Cet homme me rendait folle...Etait-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ?


End file.
